Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory/Support Skills
Adroit Wisdom *Effect: Increases INT by 15%. *Digimon: Impmon Renamon Wizardmon Kyubimon Taomon Sakuyamon All-Rounder *Effect: Increases ATK, DEF, INT and SPD by 5%. *Digimon: Guilmon Growlmon WarGrowlmon Gallantmon All-Rounder *Effect: Increases scan values by 10%. *Digimon: Datamon Animal Colosseum *Effect: Increases damage from Earth skills by 15%. *Digimon: Gotsumon Lopmon Leomon Meteormon Panjyamon SaberLeomon MudFrigimon Turuiemon Pandamon Aus Generics *Effect: Increases SPD and EVA by 25% when HP drops below 25%. *Digimon: Jesmon Animal Colosseum *Effect: Increases damage given by 20%, but also increases damage received by 20%. *Digimon: Paildramon Gaiomon BanchoLeomon Dinobeemon Chaosdramon Battle Sense *Effect: Increases ATK by 50% when HP drops below 10%. *Digimon: Hacker BaoHuckmon SaviorHuckmon Beast Spirit *Effect: Increases ATK by 20%, but reduces SPD by 10%. *Digimon: BurningGreymon KendoGarurumon Blaster *Effect: Increases ATK by 10% and amount of HP received from absorption effects by 30%. *Digimon: Beelzemon Blast Mode Bull's-Eye *Effect: Increases ACU by 15%. *Digimon: Terriermon Gargomon Megadramon Rapidmon MegaGargomon Caledfwlch Dive *Effect: Increases ACU and EVA by 5%, and CRT by 10%. *Digimon: Examon Chaos Expert *Effect: Increases ATK and INT by 10%. *Digimon: ChaosGallantmon Chiryu *Effect: Increases ATK and damage dealt by Earth skills by 10%. *Digimon: Groundramon Brakedramon Counter-Attack *Effect: Increases damage dealt to Royal Knights by 50%. *Digimon: Armageddemon Crimson Formation *Effect: Increases damage from Electric and Wind skills by 10%. *Digimon: Ravemon Burst Mode Crimson Mode *Effect: Increases ATK, DEF, INT, and SPD by 10%. *Digimon: Gallantmon Crimson Mode Crimson Mode *Effect: Increases ATK, DEF, INT, and SPD by 10%. *Digimon: Gallantmon Crimson Mode Cross Heart *Effect: Increases ATK and probability of combos occurring by 8%. *Digimon: Shoutmon OmniShoutmon D-Brigade *Effect: Increases ACU and CRT by 10%. *Digimon: Darkdramon Dark-Lgt, Thunder-Cannon *Effect: Increases damage dealt by Electric, Water, Light, and Dark skills by 8%. *Digimon: MagnaGarurumon MagnaGarurumon (SV) Deep Savers *Effect: Increases damage from Water skills by 15%. *Digimon: Gomamon Syakomon Ikkakumon Frigimon Zudomon Vikemon Icemon Coelamon Neptunemon Deep Sea Slumber *Effect: 10% chance of putting target to sleep when attacking. *Digimon: Otamamon Gekomon ShogunGekomon Plesiomon Dragomon Destiny *Effect: Restores 3% of Max HP and SP every turn. *Digimon: Rapidmon (Armor) Destroyer *Effect: 10% chance of instantly killing target when attacking. *Digimon: Keramon Kurisarimon Infermon Diaboromon Digital Hazard *Effect: Increases both ATK and damage dealt by Fire and Dark skills by 10%. *Digimon: Megidramon Dragon Mode *Effect: Increases DEF and INT by 10%.. *Digimon: Imperialdramon Dragon Mode Dragon's Roar *Effect: Increases damage from Fire skills by 15%. *Digimon: Agumon Greymon Meramon BlueMeramon MetalGreymon (Vaccine) WarGreymon Dragon's Wrath *Effect: Increases ATK by 15%. *Digimon: Agumon (Black) Veemon ExVeemon Greymon (Blue) Veedramon SkullGreymon MetalGreymon (Blue) BlackWarGreymon Envy *Effect: Increases damage done to targets by 15% if they are Mega or above. *Digimon: Leviamon Envy *Effect: Increases amount of SP received from absorption effects by 30%. *Digimon: Kerpymon (Black) Fairy Protection *Effect: Increases given stat boost effects by 5%. *Digimon: Piximon Magnadramon Feint *Effect: Increases EVA by 7%. *Digimon: Gaomon Gaogamon MachGaogamon MirageGaogamon Feral Power *Effect: Reduces damage received by 10%. *Digimon: Sistermon Blanc (Awakened) Sistermon Ciel (Awakened) (USA) Sistermon Noir (Awakened) (Japan/EU/SEA) Feral Pulse *Effect: Increases EVA by 7%. *Digimon: Gabumon Garurumon GrapLeomon WereGarurumon MetalGarurumon Merukimon Fight or Flight *Effect: Increases ATK by 20% when HP drops below 50%. *Digimon: Cyclonemon GeoGreymon RizeGreymon ShineGreymon Flamedramon Fighter Mode *Effect: Increases ATK and SPD by 10% *Digimon: Imperialdramon Fighter Mode Flower Guard *Effect: Prevents poison. *Digimon: Lalamon Sunflowmon Lilamon Lotosmon Freyr *Effect: Increases damage from Wind and Light skills by 10%. *Digimon: Valkyrimon Full Functionality *Effect: Prevents sleep. *Digimon: Solarmon MetalMamemon Machinedramon CatchMamemon Furious Howl *Effect: 30% chance of instantly killing target when attacking if lower than Ultimate. *Digimon: Belphemon Rage Mode Gehenna *Effect: Reduces damage received from magic attacks by 10% and converts it to HP. *Digimon: Lucemon Satan Mode Gekirin *Effect: Has a 5% chance to raise ATK and lower DEF by 50% when damage is received. *Digimon: Dracomon Coredramon (Blue) Coredramon (Green) Gluttony *Effect: Reduces HP by 5% of Max HP and increases ATK by 5% every turn. *Digimon: Beelzemon God of War *Effect: Increases ATK and INT by 10%, and increases damage done by Light skills by 10%. *Digimon: Susanomon Greed *Effect: Increases amount of HP and SP received from absorption effects by 20%. *Digimon: Barbamon Haymaker *Effect: Increases CRT by 15%. *Digimon: Goblimon Dorumon Ogremon Dorugamon Digitamamon DoruGreymon Titamon Raptordramon Grademon Dorugoramon Hermitic Loner *Effect: Increases damage to Royal Knights by 50%. *Digimon: Alphamon High Resolution *Effect: Prevents dotting. *Digimon: Vademon Ebemon Holy Knight *Effect: Increases SPD by 10%, and damage from Fire and Light skills by 10%. *Digimon: Omnimon Holy Ring *Effect: Increases HP recovery effects by 20%. *Digimon: Salamon Gatomon Angewomon Ophanimon Holy Salvation *Effect: Reduces damage received from species with bad affinity by 15%. *Digimon: Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Human Spirit *Effect: Increases SPD by 20%, but reduces ATK by 10%. *Digimon: Agunimon Lobomon Immobility *Effect: Prevents stunning. *Digimon: Nanimon SkullMeramon Mamemon Boltmon Infinity Dream *Effect: Cuts the rate of abnormal statuses received by 10%, and recovers 5% of HP per turn. *Digimon: Hudiemon Innocent Eyes *Effect: Increases ACU and EVA by 1%. *Digimon: Kuramon Pabumon Punimon Botamon Poyomon Koromon Tanemon Tsunomon Tsumemon Tokomon Nyaromon Pagumon Yokomon Bukamon Motimon Wanyamon Ironclad Defense *Effect: Increases DEF by 15%. *Digimon: Armadillomon ToyAgumon Ankylomon Tankmon Gigadramon Knightmon GroundLocomon Guardromon (Gold) Golemon Monochromon Triceramon Ironclad Fortification *Effect: Reduces damage received by 10%. *Digimon: Craniamon Justice Genome *Effect: Increases probability of combos occurring and continuing by 10%. *Digimon: Patamon Lucemon Angemon Shakkoumon MagnaAngemon Seraphimon Unimon Goldramon Justice Union *Effect: Increases probability of combos occurring and continuing by 10%. *Digimon: Starmon Cyberdramon SuperStarmon Justimon Monodramon Strikedramon Justice Union *Effect: Increases probability of combos occurring and continuing by 10%. *Digimon: Starmon Cyberdramon SuperStarmon Justimon Monodramon Strikedramon Legend-Arms *Effect: Increases damage dealt by Light and Dark skills by 10%. *Digimon: Zubamon ZubaEagermon Duramon Durandamon Leopard Mode *Effect: Increases EVA and CRT by 5%, and SPD by 10%. *Digimon: Leopardmon Leopard Mode Master's Disposition *Effect: If HP is over 50% of Max HP, a fatal attack will instead leave you with 1 HP. *Digimon: Gankoomon Meditation *Effect: Restores 6% of Max HP every turn. *Digimon: Antylamon (Good) Kerpymon (Good) Menace *Effect: Restores 6% of Max HP every turn. *Digimon: Gabumon (Black) Garurumon (Black) Tyrannomon MetalTyrannomon WereGarurumon (Black) MetalGarurumon (Black) RustTyranomon Metal Empire *Effect: Restores 6% of Max HP every turn. *Digimon: Elecmon Hagurumon Guardromon Clockmon Andromon HiAndromon Millionaire *Effect: Increases YEN earned in battle. *Digimon: GoldNumemon PrinceMamemon Miracle *Effect: Has a 10% chance of reducing damage received by 75%. *Digimon: Magnamon Moon-Kissed Blade *Effect: Increases damage from Water and Light skills by 10%. *Digimon: Dianamon Lunamon Lekismon Crescemon Muscle Monkey Suit *Effect: Reduces physical damage received by 15%. *Digimon: Etemon MetalEtemon KingEtemon Mysterious Scale *Effect: Nullifies received stat reduction effects. *Digimon: Betamon Seadramon MegaSeadramon MetalSeadramon Mystic Protection *Effect: Cuts the rate of abnormal statuses received by 50%. *Digimon: Reppamon Chirinmon Kentaurosmon Nature Spirits *Effect: Increases damage from Plant skills by 15%. *Digimon: Wormmon Kuwagamon Stingmon Vegiemon Okuwamon GranKuwagamon Mushroomon TyrantKabuterimon Nightmare Soldiers *Effect: Increases damage from Dark skills by 15%. *Digimon: Gazimon DemiDevimon Devimon BlackGatomon Myotismon LadyDevimon VenomMyotismon SkullSatamon Phantomon NXEdge Style *Effect: Reduces SP consumed by skills by 15%. *Digimon: Alphamon NX NXEdge Style *Effect: Increases damage dealt by 5%, and decreases damage received by 5%. *Digimon: Crusadermon NX NXEdge Style *Effect: Increases yen earned in battle, and ensures successful escape from battle if possible *Digimon: Leopardmon NX NXEdge Style *Effect: Cuts the rate of abnormal statuses received by 30%. *Digimon: Omnimon NX NXEdge Style *Effect: Raises CRT and probability of combos by 10%. *Digimon: Gallantmon NX Obsidian Knight *Effect: Increases DEF by 10%, and damage from Water and Dark skills by 10%. *Digimon: Omnimon Zwart Ocean Love *Effect: Restores 5% of Max SP every turn. *Digimon: Whamon MarineAngemon Parallel World Tactician *Effect: Increases Light and Dark skill damage by 10% and increases HP recovery effects by 10%. *Digimon: Mastemon Phoenix Feathers *Effect: Prevents instant death. *Digimon: Biyomon Birdramon Garudamon Hououmon Platinum Bonus *Effect: Significantly increases EXP earned in battle. *Digimon: PlatinumNumemon Platinum Service *Effect: Increases EXP earned in battle. *Digimon: PlatinumSukamon Poison Thorns *Effect: 10% chance of poisoning target when attacking. *Digimon: Palmon Togemon Lillymon Rosemon Pride *Effect: Increases damage from all attribute skills by 5%. *Digimon: Lucemon Falldown Mode Primal Trooper *Effect: Increases damage from Neutral skills by 15%. *Digimon: Monzaemon Minervamon Purge Shine *Effect: Reduces damage taken from attacks from bad matchups by 10% and converts it to SP. *Digimon: Varodurumon Revelation *Effect: Increases damage from Neutral skills by 20%, but decreases all other skill damage by 10%. *Digimon: Apocalymon Royal Commando *Effect: 10% chance of paralyzing target when attacking. *Digimon: Waspmon CannonBeemon TigerVespamon FanBeemon Samurai Spirit *Effect: Increases ATK and CRT by 10%. *Digimon: Ryudamon Ginryumon Hisyaryumon Ouryumon Scavenge *Effect: Increases foe drop rate for items. *Digimon: ShellNumemon Numemon BlackKingNumemon Raremon Shining Burst *Effect: Increases magic damage received by 50%, but also increases ATK by 25%. *Digimon: ShineGreymon Burst Mode Sloth *Effect: Prevents Sleep, and has a 30% chance of putting target to sleep when attacking. *Digimon: Belphemon Sleep Mode Strange Dance *Effect: 10% chance of confusing target when attacking. *Digimon: Woodmon Bakemon Cherrymon Pumpkinmon Puppetmon Strategist *Effect: Reduces SP consumed by skills by 20%. *Digimon: Leopardmon Supervisor *Effect: Slightly increases EXP from battles, and reduces damage taken by 5%. *Digimon: Sistermon Blanc Sistermon Ciel (USA) Sistermon Noir (Japan/EU/SEA) Supreme Focus *Effect: Prevents confusion. *Digimon: IceDevimon Socerimon Kuzuhamon Swiftness *Effect: Makes sure you always move first in battle. (Only affects the caster.) *Digimon: AeroVeedramon UlforceVeedramon Tenryu *Effect: Increases SPD and damage dealt by Wind skills by 10%. *Digimon: Wingdramon Slayerdramon Tifaret *Effect: Restores 5% of max HP every turn, and increases HP received from absorption effects by 20%. *Digimon: Rosemon Burst Mode To Fight Another Day *Effect: Ensures successful escape from any battle you can escape from. *Digimon: Geremon Sukamon Chuumon Trickster *Effect: 10% chance of dotting target when attacking. *Digimon: Wisemon Piedmon Unmatched Cruelty *Effect: Increases damage from attributes with good affinity by 15%. *Digimon: Crusadermon Unstable Singularity *Effect: Increases damage given by 30%, but also increases damage received by 30%. *Digimon: Chaosmon Chaosmon: Valdur Arm Unwavering Defense *Effect: Greatly decreases EVA, but also reduces damage received by 15%. *Digimon: Volcanomon PileVolcamon Utopia *Effect: Reduces chance of Instant Death by 50%, and increases CRT by 10%. *Digimon: Arcadiamon (In-Training) Arcadiamon (Rookie) Arcadiamon (Champion) Arcadiamon (Ultimate) Arcadiamon (Mega) Arcadiamon (Ultra) Vampire *Effect: Increases HP received from absorption effects by 25%. *Digimon: Dracmon Sangloupmon Matadormon Vampire King *Effect: Increases HP from absorption effects by 25%, and damage dealt by Dark skills by 10%. *Digimon: GranDracmon Wind Guardians *Effect: Increases damage from Wind skills by 15%. *Digimon: Falcomon (2006 anime) Hawkmon Aquilamon Peckmon Silphymon Crowmon Ravemon Airdramon HippoGryphonmon Gryphonmon Wind-Flame, Ice-Sword *Effect: Increases damage dealt by Fire, Wind, Plant, and Earth skills by 8%. *Digimon: KaiserGreymon Wrath *Effect: Raises INT by 50% when HP drops below 25%. *Digimon: Creepymon Wyvern *Effect: Increases damage from Fire and Wind skills by 10%. *Digimon: Dynasmon